


carnations

by dhoney



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, he cries bc you get him flowers, jeno's birthday, that's deadass it i mean it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhoney/pseuds/dhoney
Summary: No one had ever bought Jeno flowers, and the last thing he expected to do when he did get some was cry.-basically..  u spoil jen and give him meaningful flowers and he cries
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	carnations

**Author's Note:**

> literally the shortest thing i've written but it was just such a cute idea i cldnt NOT write it yk? think of it as a christmas present to u guys:D  
> twt: hyucksmommy

"Jeno! Good morning! Happy birthday!"

Sometimes Jeno regrets giving you a spare key to his apartment, an example being the many times you've seen him naked, half of the times due to you not knocking and the other half because he is just way too deaf to hear you come in. Another example would be now, on his birthday, when he wanted to sleep in.

He should've known though, having been through this almost every year for his birthdays, so he pushes himself up and checks to make sure he at least has pants on, having the perfect timing for when you barge in.

"Morning!" The grin on your face is contagious, and he finds himself smiling right back.

"Good morning."

"Happy birthday! I have one of your presents for you." You immediately spoil him, coming over to crawl onto the bed in front of him and holding out a lump of something wrapped in baby blue tissue paper. Jeno only takes a moment to drink some of the water he had on his bedside table, before tearing at the taped paper and giggling when he finds whats wrapped up.

"You got it!" He holds up the hoodie he had been wanting, a blue one with different colored sleeves on it.

"Thank you!" He tackles you in a tug, pressing a kiss to the side of your head, "You're the bestest friend ever you know that?"

"Oh if you're happy with just one hoodie then you're in for a treat today mister, so get up and get ready!" Shoving him off, you climb up to lay properly where he was sleeping moments before, getting comfy, "I'll wait."

"I'll shower and wear this today." He practically squeals, keeping the hoodie close to his chest as he grabs someother clothes and rushes into the bathroom.

-

He finds you making breakfast, sneaking up and hugging you from behind.

"Breakfast?"

"Of course!" Your laugh gives him butterflies, smiling as he buries his face into your neck, taking a deep breath.

"You spoil me."

"You deserve it, now sit." He listens right away, sitting at the counter and waiting patiently. He happily takes the pieces of bacon you feed him, trying to get you to give away what you have planned for today.

"I said I'm not telling! Now eat." Laughing, you give him a finished plate of pancakes and bacon, setting a tiny bowl of fruit next to it. You nudge the syrup towards him, and some cream cheese, letting him pick whatever he wants to use while you get yourself some food. The happy hum you hear from Jeno makes you smile, sitting down next to him and eating in a peaceful silence. He insists on helping you with the dishes, so you get all cleaned up in half the time, drying your hairs with a grin.

"Okay, you, should go out on some sweatpants instead of those jeans."

"What? Why?" He pouts, "doesn't it look good?"

"It looks cute as a button but I said to put on sweats." Laughing softly, you shoo him towards the stairs, reluctantly listening and coming back down with black joggers on.

"Perfect! Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"Not telling!"

—

"Where are we going??" Jeno whines from the passenger seat of your car, paying close attention as you drive through the city, starting to slow down.

"Okay, okay _now_ I will tell you," in return you get some excited claps, "we are going to spend the day going on a bike ride."

"Really?!" If it were any of your other friends, they'd probably hit you, but Jeno's eyes light up and a smile grows on his face.

"Really!" You pull into a parking space at one of the cities parks, just in front of a small convenient store and a place to rent bikes, "Ta da!"

Just in front of the store are a couple bikes, one with a big baby blue bow on it, and Jeno laughs with happiness, quickly getting out to run over to them. Smiling fondly, you watch for a second and then remember to get out, coming over as well.

"You're seriously like- the best you know that?" He hugs you tight, swinging you around playfully and setting you back down.

"I had the store worker watch them for me, you like it?"

"I love it!" He giggles again as he takes the bow off and stick it onto your head.

"Can we go now?" You'd think you were dealing with an excited kid on christmas with how bouncy he is, grabbing the helmet off of his new bike and putting it on happily.

So you oblige, and for the next five hours you spend riding around, along the various trails that weave through the city, through parks and scenic areas, stopping to get some food and making plenty of stops to take photos. You're both tired by the time you get back to your car, still aweing over the weather and the amazing photos you both got. He hadn't even notice the bike rack on the back of your car, giggling as he helps you put both bikes on it securely.

"That, was so much fun." He hums once you're both back in the car.

"I'm glad you had a good time, I know you were wantig a new bike and I figured we could just break them in right away.

"You got one too!" He grins, pointing out the fact that you did buy yourself one as well, laughing.

"Okay and? We're matching now!"

"Ohh good point!" Your heart warms seeing him so smiley, and you reach over to brush some hair from his eyes. He relaxes, leaning back and having the biggest smile on his face as you fix his hair for a few moments.

"Can we go home and watch movies all day? Or are there more secret plans?"

"That," you poke his nose, "is exactly what I planned. You read my mind."

You listen to him talk the entire way back to his place, laughing along with him and he doesn't notice how you keep checking your phone and texting eagerly. Once inside, you set your bag down and turn to him, holding out a package you had purposely left on the counter earlier, "Open!"

He whines, stomping a foot, "Now you're spending too much money on me." Still taking the package and starting to open it, bouncing on his feet.

"There's no such thing as spending too much on you." That makes him giggle, and he gasps when he sees the exact pajamas he wanted, cream white and a heavenly silky material.

"Okay you spoil me too much, no more!" He still hugs you tight, thanking you over and over, "Are we gonna have a sleepover?" He suddenly pulls away, eyes sparkling.

You hadn't planned on it, but you'd gladly cancel any morning plans for the next day so you could stay the night, "Sure! I'll borrow some of your clothes, but you go clean up and get changed."

He listens immediately, giving you another quick hug before running upstairs, giving you time to check your phone.

When he comes bounding back downstairs, he's carrying some of his clothes, "You can wear these! They're clean I pr-" Jeno pauses, spotting his favorite take out spread on the kitchen counter, a cake, and _flowers_.

Pink and white carnations to be specific. All of which you had delivered and perfectly timed the drop off to when he was showering.

"What're– these?" He shuffles over, fingertips delicately touching one of them.

"Flowers Jeno, they're flowers." You laughing softly, "Pink and white ones, it means pure love, and that I'll never forget you. And! I got you your favorite dinner! I guess I do spoil you don't I?"

Your short ramble just barley reaches him, Jeno still focused on admiring the flowers, and you notice how he doesn't respond or even notice the food.

"What?"

"No ones.. ever bought me flowers before." His voice is small, thumb brushing along the petals of a pink one.

"Do you not like them? I know I've never gotten any for you so I wasn't sure if you'd want flowers or not." You panic when you hear a sniffle.

"I _love_ them, thank you." He sniffles again, using the back of his hand to hurriedly wipe at his tears.

"Jeno," The laugh that escapes you can't be held back, pulling him into a hug, "you don't have to cry honey." A tiny sob shakes his shoulders, sniffling and squeezing you impossibly tighter. Cooing, you rub his back, a hand going to his hair and you gently pry him away, cupping his face. Fat tears roll down his cheeks and his lip trembles, and you're positive it's a crime that he still looks adorable even as he's crying.

"I love you, I'll get you flowers all the time if it means that much to you." He's quickly nodding, leaning back into for another tight hug.

"I'll love you until they all die." You laugh, and he assumes you're joking, giggling along with you, yet he failed to notice the single fake carnation in the back of the bouquet.

 _You really spoil him_.


End file.
